Ardoxilixionus
The Ardoxilixionus are a species of silicon-based life. They are native to the planet Naramat. History Before the beginning... The evolutionary history of the Ardoxilixionus starts far before their meteoric rise to sapience. In fact, they were first a set of silicon compounds inside a small comet. The comet had many elements to create new life, and eventually complex structures formed in the comet. The silicate and organic compounds eventually became protiens and genetic code. Then, a lava planet named Naramat caught the comet in its gravitational field, setting the stage for the Arderon, the earliest Ardox ancestor... Cell Stage The comet crashed on Naramat, spilling its contents into the molten rock. Organic compounds were destroyed by the hostile environment, but silicate compounds thrived and flourished. Silicon-based microbes such as the Arderon, Pechoopda, and Raydel, took their footholds in the primordial magma. As time went on, the Arderion evolved from the Arderon, and eventually evolved into the Arridosis. Many predators, such as the Abwahc, Makuyunda, and Paxolis, evolved among the Arridosis. The Paxolis were far more powerful, and posed a threat to the Arridosis, but they were eventually trapped into a crystal prison. But that wouldn't be the last of the Paxolis... Creature Stage The Arsidox arrived on land, and took refuge in a nest containing strange obelisks. They encountered a liver-colored creature named the Likorish. They befriended the Likorishes and Dohnats. They killed off the Maraka, and discovered that the Paxolis have made it to land as well. With new friends, the Arsidolix discovered more species, and the Thokwet aligned themselves with the Paxolinis. A meteor shower occured, with only a few casualties. The Arsidolix also found a mysterious yellow geode, and a fast evolving species known as the Lando. The Lando quickly evolved into the Landoruniolis. The Landoruniolis became sentient, but were drived to extinction as a result of infested Scizzix meat. A species of silicon-based parasites called the Derds infested the continent, and the Arsidoxilixius barely escaped. They found an alien Mineraloid crashed on the planet, and with her help, the Ardoxilixionus were able to destroy the Derds Hive, and became sentient. However, the Derds might not be completely eradicated, and the Paxoliniolius may have fled to parts unknown... Tribe Stage The Ardoxilixionus became a tribe, and Rudith Jesnik had no way of returning home. She decided to stay with the Ardoxilixionus until she could find a way to fix her ship. The "Ardox", as they are abbreviated, found a nest of Silic Long-Legs. Before they could decide what to do with them, they FORMED A TRIBE right in front of them! They befriended the tribe. The Paxoliniolionus also survived the Derds infestation, and became tribal themselves as well. Without strong allies, the Ardox had to stay away from them for the time being. But the Paxoliniolionus attempted to raid the Silic Long-Legs, but the raid was repelled. A few more tribes appeared on the continent, such as the Quentaro, the Dreadarok, and the Ardox's old allies, the Pechoopidarilonius. The Quentaro were herbivores, but farmed Korixx for their meat. Apparently, the Quentaro were allied with the Paxoliniolionus. The Dreadarok seemed to find a common enemy within the Paxoliniolionus, and the Ardoxilixionus formed a powerful alliance with them that still stands today. They were able to raid the Paxo tribe, and kill off the Quentaros as well. The Korixx, without their Quentaro farmers, escaped into the wild and evolve into a feral species. Oh, and the Ardox domesticated a Nychlam, a large Goldcow, and a Pancy. The Pechoopidarilonius tribe was moved closer to the Ardox tribe, and the Pancy evolved into an epic Pancydoosix. The Derds appeared again, and have mutated the Landoruniolis into the Landoruniolierds. Several of the Ardox's allies raided the infested tribe, and were able to also raid the Paxos, as well. The Ardox also found an alien gun, and it was used on the Spinark, which made it friendly instead of killing it! The Derds Hive mutated again, and the Ardox unleash one more mass attack. They succeeded, hoping that the threat is gone for good... Civilization Stage The Ardox founded a military civilization, and built their first city: Kroy Wen. Their allies, the Dreadarok and Silic Long-Legs became civilized as well. The Paxoliniolionus also returned, and formed their own city. The Ardoxes mass attacked with the Dreadarok, and were once again able to defeat the Paxos, but they were far from finished... Several new cities appeared, and the Ardox made a trade route with the Tifferts. Eventually, the Ardoxes acquired nuclear weaponry, and were able to nuke the Arcupi city. The Nattler city surrendered, and Naramat was completely unified. The Ardox opened the chest, to discover a Tihny by the name of Cheemi. Cheemi told the Ardoxes that he was attacked by pirates, and imprisoned in the chest. Then, a dangerous space pirate by the name of Artoish appeared near Kroy Wen, finding that the chest was opened. He must have been the one to put Cheemi in the chest, and tracked him when the chest was opened. It turned out the Paxos paid him to massacre the Ardoxes, but finding Cheemi, he decided to go a step further, and destroy Naramat! Thankfully, Cheemi, Rudith, and the Ardox were able to kill him and end his terrorism. Now all that was left is the vastness of space... Space Stage TO BE ADDED Culture COMING SOON Trivia *They are the first silicon-based lifeforms to be the protagonist of an interactive series. Category:Aliens Category:Silicon-Based Life Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Species with Mega Evolution Category:Series Protagonists Category:World of Evolutioncraft Category:Carnivore